Team Riddle's raadsels
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: Z: Ik ben Zeal. C: Ik ben Casey. Z&C: En samen maken wij Pokémon raadsels! Z: Je kan je favoriete Pokémon aan ons doorgeven. C: Zodat wij daar raadsels van maken! Z: Uh... dat was mijn tekst hoor.
1. Team Riddle Deel 1

Z: Hoi daar! Dit is Zeal…

C: …en dit is Casey!

Z: En samen brengen we jullie DE POKÉMON QUIZ!!!!

C: Pokémon Quiz?????

Z: Ga me nou niet zeggen dat je dat niet wist!!!

C: Dat wist ik ook niet!!!

Z: Maar ik had het je 45 minuten geleden nog gezegd!!!!

C: Maar toen zat ik me favoriete film te kijken!

Z: GRRRRR!!!! Nou ja, laten we nou maar beginnen!

C: Wat dan ook, SCHIET OP!!!

Z: Don't get your tail in a knot!

C: ????????

_Z: Oké. Dit is een raadsel van mij. Als je een hint wil, moet je het zeggen._

C: Begin nou maar!!!

Z: Oké, hij is ongeveer 2.50m. C: …………Da's lang… Z: Hij heeft een grote kap van ongeveer 50cm. 

C: Dat maakt hem 3 meter.

Z: Hij heeft een juweel op z'n voorhoofd. C: Uh huh… Z: Hij heeft een lange staart. C: Dan is hij NOG langer!!! Z: Hij heeft drie bollen als vingers. C: Net als m'n jongleerballen?? Z: Z'n knieën staan verkeerdom. C: Hè jakkes! 

_Z: Z'n neus is haast onzichtbaar._

C: Hoe ruikt hij dan?? 

Z: Hij kan in het begin van een match, in het type veranderen van de tegenstander en leert automatisch alle aanvallen van dat type

C: OH IK WEET 'T IK WEET 'T IK WEET 'T!!!! 

Z: ………Oh ja??

C: Yep! Tis MEWTHREE!!!!

Z: Hè barst!

C: Dat was leuk, maar de volgende is van mij, DUS NIET LEZEN!! Z: Waarom niet?? 

C: Hij is rood.

Z: Dat zijn er wel duizenden! 

C: Hij is ongeveer zo groot als een ballon.

Z: Da's niet bepaald groot dan.

C: Z'n evolutie is groot en blauw.

Z: Wat krijgen we nou?!?! 

C: Niet rijmen!!! Hij zegt z'n naam op een rare manier.

Z: Welke Pokémon doet dat niet? 

C: Bek dicht! Z'n ogen zijn groot.

Z: Heb jij toch ook? 

C: HOU OP MET DIE GRAPJES!!! We zijn hier aan het werk. Ahem! Hij heeft vinnen.

Z: Een vis dus.

C: Het is een spartelaar.

Z: DAT had je niet moeten zeggen. Nu weet ik hem! 

C: Wat is het dan! Volgens mij weet je het nie---

Z: MAGIKARP!!!!

C: …………………NU WETEN ZIJ HET!

Z: Deze is weer van mij! En hij's best moeilijk! C: Ja hoor! Z: Hij's de langste Pokémon ter wereld 

C: Tot nu toe.

Z: Klep dicht! Hij is zilver gekleurd.

C: Hoeveel is hij waard?

Z: Hij is niet ECHT zilver!!! Hij mist tanden in z'n bek.

C: Wat dacht je dan? Dat ie ze uit z'n achterhoofd mist? 

_Z: WIE MAAKT ER **NU** VAN DIE GRAPJES?! Hij is een evolutie._

C: Hmmm…

Z: Z'n vorige fase kan tegen z'n zwakheid.

C: Huh???? 

Z: Hij kan tegen de zwakheid van z'n vorige fase.

C: Fijn, nu is het NOG ingewikkelder! 

Z: Hij heeft geen armen en benen.

C: HET IS STEELIX!!! 

Z: Hè barst! Nou, zo te zien is het jouw beurt weer.

C: Jippie! Ik weet een hele goeie!!

Z: Oh ja?

C: Hij is oranje.

Z: Hou nou eens op met die kleuren!

C: Hij heeft twee vorige fases.

Z: Bedoel je evoluties? C: Ja natuurlijk dommerd! Z: WAT?!?!?! 

C: Waar was ik? Oh ja! Z'n vorige fases waren geel.

Z: Hmmm… 

C: Hij heeft een lange staart.

Z: Ik heb al een idee.

C: Hij zegt z'n eigen naam.

Z: Wie niet? C: Nou toevallig doen Onix and Gyarados dat niet! 

Z: Oh ja.

C: Ash heeft z'n vorige fase.

Z: Juist.

C: Z'n wangen zijn anders gekleurd dan de rest van z'n lichaam.

Z: Hmhmmm.

C: Je moet de vorige fase met behulp van een steen laten evolueren.

Z: Raichu.

C: WAT?! HOE WIST JE DAT?!

Z: Niet zo gillen! Ik ben niet doof!

C: Nou, jouw beurt.

Z: Gaat niet.

C: Huh???

Z: Dat was het voor deze keer. Volgende keer komen er meer.

C: M-m-m-maar we kwamen juist lekker op gang!

Z: Ja, sorry hoor, maar we moeten gaan! Weet je nog? We hadden toch met Oak afgesproken?!

C: Uh………… AAAAAAH!!! HELEMAAL VERGETEN!!

Z: Ja dat dacht ik al!

C: Nou, DRIE!!

Z: TWEE!!

C & Z: ÉÉN!!! TEAM RIDDLE HOUD HET WEER VOOR GEZIEN!!!!

****************************

Nou, ken jij nog Pokémon waar Team Riddle mee kan 'riddlen'? Laat het ons dan weten! Wie weet zie je straks 1 van jouw favoriete Pokémon hier!


	2. Team Riddle Deel 2

C: Bereid je maar voor!

Z: Want ja! Hier zijn we weer hoor!

C: Om de wereld met raadsels te voeden!

Z: Waardoor we mensen door gelach laten bloeden!

C: Om de goedheid van humor aan te tonen!

Z: Humor als dat van ons is niet te klonen!

C: CASEY!!

Z: EN ZEAL!!

C: Team Riddle heeft veel raadsels zonder complot!

Z: Dus geef je maar over, want je lacht je kapot!

M: MEW!! Lach je rot!

M2: Ach hou toch op!

C & Z: GRRRRRRR!!!

C: JE HEBT ONS MOTTO VERPEST IDIOOT!!!

Z: LEER NOU EENS EEN KEER JE KLEP TE HOUDEN!!!

M2: Hmph.

C: Wat is er met hem?

Z: Je hoefde niet eens te komen joh! Ik zei, je _mag_ komen, ik zei niet dat het _moest!_

M2: Tsj.

M: Aiai!

_Z: Oké! Daar gaan we!_

C: Ga je gang!

_Z: De Pokémon waar ik aan denk is net iets hoger dan 2 voet._

C: Uh… hoe hoog is dat?

_Z: Zou het niet weten! Zo stond het in m'n Pokédex._

C: Oh.

_Z: Waar was ik? Ah ja! Hij heeft grote oren._

C: Nou dan kan hij goed mensen horen aankomen!

**_M2: Da's nogal logisch._**

_Z & C: HOU JE MOND!!!_

_Z: Oké, hij heeft ogen zonder pupillen._

C: Uh??

**M: Hoe kan hij dan zien??**

_Z: Weet niet. Z'n staart is aan het einde verdeelt in twee delen._

**_M & M2: AAAAAH!! [grijpen hun staart vast]_**

C: Doe eens normaal jullie twee!!

_Z: Haha! Even kijken… oh ja! Hij kan het weer voorspellen._

**C & M: IK WEET HET!!!**

Z: Wie dan??

C: ESPEON!!!

Z: Dat klopt.

M2: Die was te makkelijk.

Z: Mewtwo!! En nu je mond houden of je gaat je Pokéball weer in!!

M2: ……………

Z: Dat lijkt er meer op.

M2: [mompel, mompel]

Z: _Zei je wat!?_

M2: EEEH!! [schud hoofd]

Z: Dacht ik al. Casey! Jouw beurt!

_C: Dank je, Zeal. De Pokémon is blauw._

Z: Jij houdt ook nooit op met die kleuren hè?

_C: Nop! Hij heeft grote ogen, EN JE HOUDT JE MOND!!_

Z: Ik zeg niet eens wat!

_C: Maar VOOR dat je iets zegt!_

**M2: [glimlachje]**

_C: Hij heeft rode tanden op z'n rug._

Z: Op z'n rug?!

**M2: [kijkt verbaasd]**

_C: Ja! Hij heeft een grote bek…_

Z: Die heb jij ook!

_C: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!_

**M2: [probeert niet te lachen]**

**_M: Casey! Rustig!_**

_C: Ik word nog een keer GEK van die meid!_

Z: [grijnst]

_C: [zucht] Nou ja, hij heeft een gele V op z'n buik._

Z: Wat is……?!

_C: Hij neemt een bijt uit alles wat beweegt._

Z: Zoals Jesse's haar??

**M2: …………**

_C: Wie weet. Ash heeft er eentje. En die van hem is een beetje hyperactief._

Z: Uh……

**M2: [steekt poot op]**

Z: Wat is er?

M2: ………Totodile??

Z: …HÉ!! Dat is zo! Dank je Mewtwo! [geeft Mewtwo een knuffel]

M2: [glimlach]

C: Jij kan ook nooit lang kwaad op hem blijven hè?

Z: Nop! 

M: Jouw beurt Zeal!

_Z: Maak je borst maar nat! Deze is moeilijk! _

C: Ja hoor.

_Z: Hij heeft hoorns op z'n hoofd._

C: Ja, dat is bij de meesten zo.

_Z: Zal wel. Hij heeft onzichtbare oren._

**M: Hoe kan hij dan horen?**

C: Mew, ze zijn onzichtbaar, maar ze zijn er wel!

**M: Oh.**

_Z: Waar was ik? Oh ja! Hij kijkt gemeen._

C: Hoe gemeen?

_Z: Uh… gemeen gemeen. Snap je?_

C: ……Nee.

_Z: Hij heeft een soort ketting rond z'n nek._

**M: Een ketting?**

C: Wat moet een Pokémon daarmee?!

_Z: Nou hij heeft ook nog armbanden en van die enkelbanden._

**C & M: Huh???**

_Z: Als hij huilt, maken andere Pokémon dat ze bij hun nest komen!_

C: Uh… ik weenie.

**M: Ik misschien.**

Z: Wie dan?

M: Houndoom?

Z: ………Da's degene waar ik het over heb!

C: Heeft die dan een ketting?

Z: Het lijkt er wel op. Jouw beurt.

_C: Goed. Hij's roze._

Z: Blèh!!

_C: Niet aanstellen! Hij is nogal klein._

Z: Ja, HOE klein!?

_C: Ongeveer een voet._

Z: Dat is inderdaad klein.

_C: Hij heeft geen vaste vorm._

Z: Huh??

_C: Wat nog meer? Oh ja! Hij heeft geen neus, maar wel ogen en een mond._

Z: …………

_C: Hij komt amper voor in het wild._

Z: DITTO!!!

C: Ik dacht even dat je het niet wist.

Z: Ja doei! Ik ben niet voor niets een GymLeader!

C: Bedoel je… dat je bent afgestudeerd?!

Z: Jep! Twee dagen terug.

C: Dat had je wel even mogen zeggen!

Z: Sorry, maar ik had het nogal druk. Ik was bezig met m'n studie!

C: Huh??

M: Je was toch al afgestudeerd?

Z: Niet helemaal.

C: Nou, zullen we gaan?

Z: Waarom niet?

Z & C: TEAM RIDDLE HOUDT HET WEER VOOR GEZIEN!!!

M & M2: MEEEEEW!!!


End file.
